


A Reflection of Lady Marian

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Drabble based on Lady Marian written with the interwoven lyrics from Britt Nicole's When She Cries & Skillets Never Surrender





	A Reflection of Lady Marian

Do you know what it’s like when

You’re scared to see yourself?

Marian’s aquamarine eyes could not lock upon the mirror for longer than three seconds before they found something easier to look at. The young woman hated her own reflection. Her facial expression declared her heart’s innermost feelings and the sad glimmer in her eyes betrayed her.

Do you know what it’s like when 

You wish you were someone else

Who didn’t need your help to get by?

She adjusted the sleeves of her dress in one swift motion, to avoid having to repeat the stare into the glass of truth. With a sigh, she inwardly chided herself: when are you going to be strong? You are weak! Who could ever love a girl like you? Come on helpless little girl, the world is waiting for a hero….oh, yeah… wait…. you and I aren’t qualified. Sorry. You always need help… you’ll never be able to do anything on your own. 

Marian shuddered at the thoughts taking over her mind. 

Do you know what it’s like

To wanna surrender?

Her eyes welled with tears knowing the answer to that for certain. The real question should have been, when didn’t she want to surrender? Everything felt like a losing battle and she was growing weary of pressing on in the midst of chaos. 

Every day’s the same

You fight to find your way

You hurt, you break, you hide, and try to pray

Her muscles tense and her gaze lowers to study the ground. Defeat had become a trademark- an all too common calling card…. in her abode. She tried everything to ease the burden, but she was never strong enough. It was a formidable foe. 

Chancing a glance out the open window she breathed:

I don’t wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don’t wanna live like this today

Her heart swelled with a tremendous desire, a yearning for things to be different. Things had been dark in Nottingham for so long that it seemed impossible to remember what the happiness felt like. She felt determined to let the light in, should it appear. She no longer wanted to live in fear and the chains of darkness.


End file.
